This invention concerns a light-emitting ball-point pen, particularly one having a steel ball for wiring by means of its rotation, two chemical solutions filled in two separate tubes positioned in a pen body and flowing out with rotation of the steel ball and mixing with each other to give off light.
Conventional pens cannot give off light to see clearly what is written during the night or under dim light.